loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah (Fading of the Cries)
Sarah is one of the main protagonists and a Love Interest of Jacob in the fantasy/horror film Fading of the Cries. She is played by Hallee Hirsch. Overview As the film is told in a non-linear plot, this will detail events in chronological order. Origin Sarah was born sometime in the 1980s or 1990s. She lived in a small American farming town with her mother, Maggie. Her sister Jill was born later. Maggie had a brother called Michael, but the two did not get on. Maggie was always trying to make Michael feel welcome in the town, especially as Michael had just tragically lost his entire family in a car crash caused by an evil drunken man who showed no remorse and got off Scott free. Maggie nonetheless tried to cheer Michael up, but got increasingly worried when he displayed apparent magical powers and claimed he had gotten them from reading an ancient journal kept by a Necromancer in his old dilapidated mansion, Eckly Manor. Maggie said this was wrong and unnatural. Michael, sensing something wicked this way comes, kicked her out of the house. Later, Michael unexpectedly returned, to Maggie's delight, and stayed literally five minutes, putting a protection spell on the young Sarah. He apologised for not getting to know her well enough and he departed into the evening. Maggie never saw her brother again. Biography Sarah was a teenage girl about sixteen in the time of the film. She was hanging out with her friend, Emily, and she stole an amulet Michael had never wanted opened. She suddenly found her friend killed by a zombie, and Sarah met a sword-wielding young man named Jacob, who asked her to flee with him to safety. They crossed fields, and entered a church, pursued by literally the whole town, reanimated as zombies. Maggie had gone out for the evening but was attacked by the Undead. She fled back into her house, warning Jill of the peril, and as the zombies broke in, they locked themselves in the attic. Sarah entered the church with Jacob, meeting a silvery demon, Sylathus, who fought Jacob but got repelled. Jacob yelled for Sarah to flee further into the church crypt. Sarah believed she was safe, but suddenly a man in sixteenth century clothing mysteriously appeared in front of her, declaring himself to be Mathias: And a Necromancer who would unleash all the "nightmares until the amulet is fabricated from Sarah's decaying flesh!" Upon striking Mathias, Sarah noticed he vanished. Jacob took them into cornfields, but got struck by Thurah, another demon guardian of Mathias. Thurah duelled Jacob but he was repelled and turned into a swarm of crows, which chased the pair into a barn. There they stayed until Thurah was repelled. Mathias, disappointed with Thurah, flew off to meet Malhyne, the third demon guardian. He ambushed Sarah and Jacob at Sarah's house. Sarah got in an argument with Mathias, who promised to give her family safety if Sarah gave him Michael's amulet. Jacob persuaded her no, but Sarah eventually handed over the amulet to the evil sorcerer, her love for her family being too strong. Mathias was not a man of his word, and took Jill hostage, taking her and Thurah to Eckly Manor, his headquarters and Michael's former house. Jacob killed Malhyne in the fight. Jacob could only stand there and demand of a grieving Sarah what had she done. Mathias displayed his origin tale to Jill, that the townspeople killed his reanimated wife; thus he cursed the town elders and plotted to raise the dead. Mathias was so furious he displayed his power to Jill by cursing the town so darkness flooded the daytime skies once again. With day turned into night, the final battle commenced. Jacob entered Eckly Manor in desperate search for Mathias and to rescue Jill, and he fought off hoards of zombies and killed Sylathus. En route, Jacob had memories of his own death at the hands of Sylathus. Mathias sneered and mocked at him, but Jacob fought Thurah, and eventually unmasked him as Michael - killed by Mathias after he refused to aid the sorcerer. Jacob sent Michael's soul into rest and killed Thurah. Jacob struck the amulet on Mathias' necklace, causing him to momentarily lose his powers and banishing him. Unfortunately, when Jacob returned to Sarah's house, he found his love dead: She was slain by her mother, who had become a zombie. In a fit of rage, Jacob returned to Eckly Manor, and beat Mathias with his sword forever in a petty form of vengeance. Personality Sarah was brave, intelligent, courageous and willing to hold her own despite all the forces of Hell trying to separate her from those who she loved. Sarah was unafraid to use brute force to defend herself or her family - but to her dismay she got to use brute force against her own mother in the final battle; a battle she did not win. But she had proven herself worthy against the Undead before, and even aided Jacob in his fights. During the film, Sarah fell deeply in love with Jacob, after learning he had lost his entire family to Mathias, and this made her reconsider her own animosity towards her mother and sister. She would do anything to defend Jacob, but unfortunately, she was not with him in his final battle, and nor was he there to defend Sarah. It did not take Sarah long to adjust to a terrible situation, she believed the whole event was a horrible nightmare, but she eventually came out of her delusions and was willing to face the nightmarish truth of humanity's dark existence. Gallery Fading-of-the-Cries-images-ff5b0e23-9c61-4499-a96c-7d9a3667bd0.jpg|Sarah with Jacob, just after she has met Mathias. 27626526_.jpg|Sarah and Jacob flee from the demon Thurah. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Horror Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Love Interest from the Past Category:Love at First Sight Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Sarcastic Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Blonde Love Interest Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Love Interest from the Past Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Sarcastic Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Horror Love Interest Category:Horror Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Satellite Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Humans Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Horror Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Humans Category:Horror Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Horror Love Interest